1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine fuel control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel control system for an engine in which fuel is supplied to a fuel injection valve using a high pressure fuel pump that is driven by the engine.
2. Background Information
A fuel control system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-320385 that is used for an engine equipped with an actuator driven by a crankshaft, a high pressure fuel pump driven by the actuator to discharge high-pressure fuel, and a fuel injection valve configured to open at a prescribed fuel injection timing and deliver high-pressure fuel from the high pressure fuel pump to the engine. The fuel control system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-320385 is configured to detect the fuel pressure at a point in time before fuel injection into a given cylinder and calculate a fuel injection time for that cylinder in the next cycle (one cycle later) using the detected pressure as an estimate value of the fuel pressure that will exist for that cylinder in the next cycle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine fuel control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.